Stealing Creation
Stealing Creation is basicly a Tesco-Value version of Dungeoneering, although we can assure you, it defeninly is a minigame. It is located in some camp that appears to have ZOMFGINVISABLEREVERANTPROOFFORCEFIELD, which to be fair, was actualy a good idea otherwise the starting rooms would be a death trap. The purpose of it is to be "magicaly teleported" into a alternate dimesion that would make Chariles Darwin fanboys cry, fight over clay like a pack of 5 year olds in primary school, hax the clay into objects and get more clay until some Level 138 with Ice Barrage "causes a minor inconvenice for you" Well, it least you can ragequit with the satisfaction that you helped a fellow autoer get 99 magic 33% faster. Unlike most minigames, people will actualy be willing to help you (WTFNOWAI!) Basicly, if you ask for someone to make you a C5 Dagger, they really will do it, Need some C3 clay for a net....someone really will give you it. Are they really nice people...NOPE...just wanabe mods with a serious case of Doing It Wrong Syndrome. You best bet is to expoilt this until they give you 20k worth of clay, then bank it and laugh at them getting LOLURDEADED by the 130's attempt at a new ice age. Oh explotable? There is usually only 2 ways to play this game. The first being Operation: Cockblock - Having half a dozen mages camped at the enemys spawn room, using ice barrage for stopping, and blood barrage for healing, so its actualy impossable for them to do anything, the sooner you manage to pull this off the better, since if they don't get their 20,000 points, they will go HOLYSHITCAPSLOCK!!! on you with an infinite about of bawww'ing. If this happens to you, your best bet is to get 99 thieving, stand in a cloud bank, and pickpocket runes. It is epicly hilarious and causes much bawww'ing. The second being a 2 clan non-combat game, which most of the skillers and pures will join to the blue team...while the red team will have a 5-man guard and a dozen or so easy targets. the best trolling tactic is to play one "legit" game, while constantly wearing a completely harmless piece of headgear while spamming "Time?" into the clan chat. Because we all know a class 1 mage hat is the equivant of a WMD to the FastSc clans. During the second round, immedantly run to the red team with your pk'ing gear so that you can disarm the riot-squad, and spam barriers FUCKING EVERYWHERE!! You got kicked?? Come back in 2 hours and they would have probly forgot that you even existed due to the next wave of crashers. So how is baby clay formed? After several days of research, I have actualy figured out EXACTLY how the magicial HAX kiln works. *Weapons - Basicly its like smashing a brick over someones head....its going to hurt no matter what. 9/10 for logic *Armour - Would be extremely uncomfortable...and would just shatter on you after 2 minutes. Hats off to me then. 3/10 for logic *Potions - Yes, your drinking cement....DERP DERP *DEAD* 0/10 for logic. *Food - Eating Play-Doo...DEEEEERP!!1 (it least it says "Non-Toxic"). 1/10 for logic. *Runes - Because I've really seen a cement mixer do a fire surge. -4/10 for logic (yes thats negitive) As you can see, the objects here make absulatly no fucking coherent sence at all. Despite the warnings from the mystics to NEVER take these objects outside the paranormal realm....I desided to bribe one of the Reverants and do a runner to the party room with a few. The results can be seen in the following images Category:Minigames